Costumes: Five Decades of Fashion from the Final Frontier
| pages =256 | ISBN =US ISBN 978-1608875184 UK ISBN 9781783299676 |}} Star Trek: Costumes: Five Decades of Fashion from the Final Frontier is a reference work by authors Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann, with an introduction from costume designer . It was published in . Publisher's description :This deluxe book showcases the unique costumes of the "Star Trek" saga, taking in fifty years of iconic and hugely influential designs. Drawing on the entire franchise, including all twelve films and six TV series, Star Trek: Costumes explores the creation of some of the most memorable garb in the galaxy, telling the complete story of how Star Trek's outlandishly chic wardrobe has been expanded in increasingly thrilling ways throughout the years. :From the classic Starfleet uniforms and daringly provocative outfits of The Original Series to flowing Vulcan robes, flamboyant Ferengi fashions, and formidable Klingon wedding attire, Star Trek: Costumes explores how these designs have played a key role in transporting fans to distant worlds and alien cultures over the last five decades. :Filled with exclusive photography, stills from the saga, rare concept art, and other striking visuals, Star Trek: Costumes also focuses on the talented individuals who have brought the Star Trek universe to life, including original costume designer and his successors, , , and, most recently, . :Featuring extensive information on the creation of each featured costume, with insight and anecdotes from interviewees including Blackman, Kaplan, , LeVar Burton, Jonathan Frakes, and , this book is a comprehensive and captivating celebration of the incredible artistry that has made Star Trek’s costumes as innovative and imaginative as its futuristic technologies. :Also featuring an introduction by , Star Trek: Costumes is the ultimate way to experience the incredible fashions of the Final Frontier. Contents * Introduction by * * The Original Movies ** The Motion Picture ** The Wrath of Khan ** The Search for Spock ** The Voyage Home ** The Final Frontier ** The Undiscovered Country * * The Next Generation Movies ** Generations ** First Contact ** Insurrection ** Nemesis * The Spinoff Series ** ** ** * The Reboot ** Star Trek (2009) ** Into Darkness * Postscript * Bibliography * Acknowledgments References Characters :Adam • Winn Adami • Andrea • Anij • Apollo • Queen Arachnia • Jonathan Archer • Ayel • Azetbur • B'Etor • Julian Bashir • Cyrano de Bergerac • Ruth Bonaventure • Borg Queen • Bob Caflisch • Chakotay • Chang (General) • Christine Chapel • Liviana Charvanek • Pavel Chekov • Zefram Cochrane • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Caithlin Dar • Data • Jadzia Dax • Skrain Dukat • Duras, son of Ja'rod • Eleen • Elim Garak • Gav • Gem • Gorkon, son of Toq • Amanda Grayson • Grebnedlog • Guinan • Hamlet • Sherlock Holmes • Ilia • J'Onn • Kathryn Janeway • Joachim • K'mpec • Kamala • Kamarag • Kang, son of K'naiah • Leila Kalomi • Kara (Argelian) • Kara (Eymorg) • Keenser • Kerla • Kes • Harry Kim • James T. Kirk • James T. Kirk (mirror) • Klaa • Koloth, son of Lasshar • Kor, son of Rynar • Koth (Warden) • Kruge • Geordi LaForge • Leeta • Carol Marcus • Travis Mayweather • Leonard McCoy • Eve McHuron • Kira Nerys • Luma • Lursa • Lwaxana Troi • Magda Kovacs • Akellen Macet • Martia • Martok, son of Urthog • Mavig • • Neelix • • Nona • Number One • Miles O'Brien • Keiko O'Brien • Odo • Carolyn Palamas • Tom Paris • Parmen • Phlox • Jean-Luc Picard • Christopher Pike • Quark • Janice Rand • Malcolm Reed • Richard Robau • Rom • Hiram Roth • Ru'afo • Ruk • Saavik • Hoshi Sato • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Seven of Nine • Shahna • Shinzon • Silik • Khan Noonien Singh • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Lily Sloane • Solkar • Soran • Spock • Spock (mirror) • Hikaru Sulu • Sybok • Sylvia • T'Lar • T'Pol • T'sai • T'Shonra • Gillian Taylor • Tebok • The Doctor • B'Elanna Torres • Trelane • Trevis • Deanna Troi • Charles Tucker III • Tuvok • Nyota Uhura • Valkris • Vina • Vixis • Vkruk • Worf, son of Mogh • Tasha Yar • Zek Daniel Alden • Artemis (Being) • Elizabeth Dehner • Horatio Hornblower • Korrd • Clark Terrell • José Tyler • V'Ger Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • ( ) • • • ( } • • Narada • shuttlecraft Locations :Capella IV • Ceti Alpha V • Deep Space 9 • Earth (Hawaii • Sydney Opera House) • Nimbus III (Paradise City) • Omicron Ceti III • Qo'Nos • Risa • Rura Penthe • Races and cultures :Aammazaran • Arcadian • Argelian • Ba'ku • Bajoran • Borg • Capellan • Cardassian • Ellora • Eymorg • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Megarite • Ocampa • Orion • Pakled • Reman • Risian • Romulan • Son'a • Suliban • Talaxian • Tarlac • Tellarite • Vorta • Vulcan • Xindi • Xindi-Reptilian Zaranite States and organizations :Federation Council • Military Assault Command Organization • NASA • Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division) • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Security • Vulcan High Command Science and technology :bat'leth • bow • communicator • disruptor • engineering suit • environmental suit • knife • perscan • phaser • tricorder Ranks and titles :teer • admiral • bartender • captain • chief • chief of security • colonel • commander • commodore • doctor • engineer • fleet admiral • general • Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance • ''kai'' • lieutenant • navigator • psychiatrist • rank • rear admiral • science officer • ''vedek'' • vice admiral • viceroy • witch Uniforms :Earth Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2230s) • Starfleet uniform (2240s-2265) • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Starfleet uniform (early 2270s) • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • Starfleet uniform (2350s-2366) • Starfleet uniform (2366-2373) • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) Other references :1960s • 20th century • 2286 • assignment patch • bridge • Earth Starfleet ranks • fal-tor-pan • Federation Starfleet ranks (2240s-2260s) • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s) • Federation Starfleet ranks (2370s-2380s) • Great Seal of the United Federation of Planets • horse • ''Lawrence of Arabia'' • marriage • Mirror Universe • piano • quarters • sickbay • spore • Starfleet ranks • time travel • tuxedo • uniform Appendices Images costumes cover.jpg|Cover image. Connections External link * Category:Reference books